A conventional master link of the type here considered, e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,112, generally comprises two parallel members or cheeks which are similar to those of the remaining links of the chain except for being each split into a pair of separate parts. The two cheeks are held together, as well as coupled to the cheeks of neighboring links, by transverse connectors or pintles usually formed from tightly interfitted pins and bushings; these pintles define pivotal axes for a relative swinging of adjoining links. The master link ought to be at least as strong as the other links of the chain. In prior constructions, such as that described in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,112, the separable parts of each cheek of the master link have interengaging teeth of triangular profile with oppositely sloping flanks and with arcuate ridges centered on one of the swing axes of the master link. The parts of each cheek are interconnected by clamping bolts extending parallel to the swing axes and traversing one part while being threaded into the other. These bolts are subjected to great stresses from shear forces acting in the longitudinal direction of the link as well as from tensile stresses due to the camming action of the triangular tooth profiles. This calls for relatively large bolt diameters which, in turn, require correspondingly wide bores tending to weaken the structure of the link parts.